legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
Hirokiri
The Hirokiri live in the verdant but deadly Jungles of Hirokir. This has had a profound effect on the people there, turning them into hardy and isolationist people. Foreigners may consider them rude and hostile, but they are actually incredibly friendly to one another and excel at working together for a common goal. In order to survive against the dangers of the jungle, they have delved into magical techniques that other nations consider to be profane. Appearance Hirokiri people have a unique appearance. Like the natives of the Shattered Sea, their skin is a light brown colour. However, their hair is light coloured, usually blond or white. They have bright eyes, the colour dependent on the region they hail from. Almost all Hirokiri bear tribal tattoos. Groups within Hirokir Aram'Kaii The largest of the Hirokiri cities, Aram'Kai is the City of Gold. The people of Aram'Kai are spirited traders and diplomats, who have festivals almost every week. The Aram'Kaii have pink, purple, or orange eyes. They bear yellow or pink tattoos. Zul'Garabi The biggest port in Hirokir. Zul'Garab is the city of the dead, where ancient ancestors are honoured and craftsmen make fine trinkets from bone. The Zul'Garabi have blue or green eyes. They bear white tattoos. Vaik'Kaii A centre of magical learning in Hirokir. Vaik'Kai is built upon large crystal deposits, which are heavily used in their magic. The people of Vaik'Kai usually have one eye a different colour to the other. They bear green tattoos. Uum'Broxi Considered a depraved place by most people, the city of Uum'Brox is closely connected to the Demons of Hirokir. The people of Uum'Brox have red eyes and black tattoos. Szi'Zundori The furthest north of the Hirokiri cities, Szi'Zundor is often wracked by terrible weather and is sometimes called the "City of Rain". This doesn't dampen the spirits of the people living there though. The Szi'Zundori have blue or silver eyes, and blue tattoos. Outlander Many Hirokiri people live among the jungles, in scattered tribes and primitive groups. These Outlanders are often shunned by others in Hirokiri society. Culture Hirokir has a unique culture that can seem strange to the people of other lands. They are not primitive, though they are superstitious, and have many traditions that others may consider restrictive, ridiculous, or abominable. Likewise, the Hirokiri people consider other cultures to be bizarre. It takes a special kind of people to create a powerful civilisation in what is generally considered to be the deadliest region on Coryphiel. The Hirokiri people are tough and cautious. One wrong step could be their death. They rarely tolerate carelessness or recklessness among their people. Also, they won't tolerate slacking, everybody must do their part to ensure the survival of the nation, and if they don't then they're just a waste of resources, and are usually exiled. This may seem harsh, but the dangers of Hirokir make it necessary. However, where the Hirokiri are tyrannical in some areas, they are remarkably lenient in others. They don't hold any prejudices based on gender, sexuality, or other lifestyle decisions, as long as you do your part in society you're a valued citizen. They can't afford to discriminate among their limited population. Class Every citizen of Hirokir is respected as an equal, and they have no concept of a class structure. The hunter who brings in food is just as valuable as the man who makes decisions of war and politics. Individuals are respected and obeyed in their relative areas of expertise, but nobody is considered to be superior to another. There do exist individuals with power and influence, but those individuals have earned that power through talent and hard work, not merely the nature of their occupation or by any sort of birthright. Many different paths of life are seen as being useful to the nation, not merely martial or magical prowess. Some of the most respected people among the Hirokiri are their doctors, scholars, artisans and architects. Martial Society All Hirokiri people are expected to be able to defend themselves. When demons and monsters could attack at any moment, a decent knowledge of weapon use or offensive magic is important. This is why Hirokiri cities have never had a standing army, and have never needed one; the entire populous are ready to bear arms at a moment's notice. Due to the emphasis on unity and co-operation in Hirokir, they make a fearsome foe in battle, as they are able to act with incredible cohesiveness and synergy. Most Hirokiri people are not scared to sacrifice their lives if it protects their nation, launching them into battle with a ferocity that astounds human opponents. Foreign Relations One of Hirokir's largest flaws is its extreme isolationism from the rest of the world. The people of Hirokir tend to huddle together for protection, and cut themselves off from potential enemies. The Hirokiri do not trust outsiders, and they are unwilling to deal with other nations. Additionally, due to their emphasis on unity, the Hirokir have an approach to diplomacy bordering on nationalism. Certain outsiders can become trusted members of Hirokiri society, if they prove themselves valuable enough. These people are treated just as well as a Hirokiri citizen would be. Relationships & Children Hirokiri people are generally very friendly with one another, and see no fellow citizen as a stranger. They are also often a lot more comfortable with physical contact than people of other nations. All Hirokiri people are expected to do their part, and this includes having children, whether they want to or not. However, this is not all that much of a commitment. In Hirokir there are several varieties of relationship, a person must have a “Kel’Ahut” which roughly translates to “blood spouse”, this is the person who one bears children with. However, it doesn’t have to be the same person as their “Gul’Ahut” or “Soul spouse”, this is the person who one actually loves and has something akin to a marriage with. Often one will have children with their Kel’Ahut, but then raise the child with their Gul’Ahut. One aspect of Hirokiri culture that is strictly followed for the sake of the survival of the nation is that all children born are guided into the certain roles, determined by the order of their birth. Though not forced, the children are heavily encouraged into a career or role, and taught from the day they turn six. Other than in the case of the third child, the order is counted based on children still alive by their sixth year. The order is as follows: - The first child must be raised as a hunter, and taught the ways of hunting beasts and men. - The second child must be raised as a mage or ritualist, and taught by the Slahirok. - The third child must be given to the flesh-shaping temples, to either die or be shaped by magic into something more powerful. - The fourth child must be raised to become an anjita, and be taught how to fix the human body. - The fifth child must be raised with knowledge of science, mathematics, and diplomacy, to become either an Akalak or an Aramak. - In the rare circumstances where a sixth child lives to their sixth year, they are sent to Vol'Gar, where they learn the methods of poison and assassination. If a child is born sickly or disabled, they are usually given to the flesh-shaping temples, where they either die, or their disabilities are removed through the shaping process. Tattoos Most people in Hirokir bear occult tattoos across their body. These are traditional, and often magical in nature. On a child's sixteenth birthday, they are given their first tattoos. The colour signifies the city or region they come from, and the pattern can signify many things from occupation to achievements. An individual will continue to add to these tattoos over time as events happen in their lives.